vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogiegirl207
Who is Oogie? Oogiesgirl207 is one of the 'background' people of VRChat, though she has started to dabble in streaming. Almost always kind and caring, Oogie makes easy friends with everyone. Everyone also goes out of their way to make sure Oogie's OK if anything happens. She also draws art of the community. She started drawing art for the community since she started back in November of 2017. One of the first folks to be drawn would be Wolfric from the VRPD Oogie made her first appearance in a Nagzz video where the first ever trolling of Joey via sound clip was used, attempting to find out who was doing it. She later played a pivotal role in his later video, 'Arrested in VR', where she was one of the many hostages of Joey Bagels and Ikrium. History and Lore Back Story Oogie was born in the Shadow Lands nothing but a small speck surviving in a harsh world were a nice shadow was a rarity, where if you were not careful you could being a slave for another powerful shadow or killed. Oogie had manage to get around these harsh lands in fear and anxiety letting that guide her the most, till while looking for a place to call home she found a open field surrounded by boulders. Untouched by any shadows for some reason she came to find this place her safe heaven. Later on she found out the others were scared of the mysterious tree that rested in the fields, a tree that gave off a mysterious aura with stories of shadows entering the cave like opening at the bottom and never coming back. This sparked a small curiosity within her that grew as she continued to live in the fields untouched by other shadows. One day she decided to let her curiosity take the lead and so she stepped through the tree. When she stepped out on the other side she was in awe and confusion, she saw a world cover in light, a world with color. Though that wasn't the only thing she saw, she spotted a person looking down at the tree and at her. She was first scared and startled of this person but as time pasted she came to trust him saw him as a person that she can go to for help. That man's name was Sora Ichi. As years continued on she traveled with Sora meeting new friends and travel around dimensions, and even time, at times they would get separated but she learned that folks outside her realm were a lot nicer and are more common than back in the Shadow Lands. So she was able to become friends with some of the people she ran into, A hot headed love-able detective named Kuri, a man who couldn't stay dead Mr. Respawn, a nephilim who was cold but had a good heart (and another version in the future where he is more up going and peppy though will get serious if need be) also named Kuri. But no matter how long they were separated her and Sora would always somehow find each other in some sence. Then she met Kirbynite and the rest the folks in the Grape Gardens. A group of caring folks who treated each other as a family, a dysfunctional family but a family no less. She grew attached to them more and more as she hanged around them. She was even welcome to stay at Kirbynite's home if she pleased. The them she kept meeting more folks along the way and making new friends, and she loved the family she had formed with. One of the biggest things that would have a big effect on her would be when Sora Ichi tossed her in the Shadow Lands. During that time things were getting dangerous around Sora and she saw her friend Corowna die in front of her. Sora thought it was a good idea for Oogie to stay in the shadow lands thinking it was the safest place when really it was not. Sora thought time there was the same as where everyone else was but, he was wrong. He learned after the events that 1 day out with Kirby and the rest of the folk would be a month in the Shadow Lands. Oogie was left there in the Shadow Lands for 4 months seemingly tossed away and sealed away by Sora. Luck fully 2 friends were willing to stay by her though that time. Corowna who was now the living embodiment of Limbo at that time, who was able and kept coming in and out of the Shadow Lands helping deliver supplies. The other was Shadow, they were willing to stay there with her for those 4 months keeping Oogie sane, keeping something bad from happening. Oogie came out effected by those 4 months. Current Events: Oogie has recently been involved with an emotional roller coaster due to the Grape Gardens group, including learning that Kakureta maybe knocking on Death's door if Kirbynite decides to save his daughter, Altina Orion. Oogie is very opposed to this idea, and sides with Toytun27 on this matter, and was even elected to break the news to him if need be. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths - Normal weapons don't really work on her - Able to hide in shadows is sorta able to use it to travel around fast depends on which Umbris (the space one sees when hiding in shadows) Oogie ends up being in. It depends on a coin flip. (image below shows the 1 of the 2 Umbris oogie is able to go into this 1 she cannot travel around easily in) - Has the power to store stuff in shadows - Night vision - Able to regrow limbs slowly - Seems to have a gut feeling of something bad is about to happen - Has a Shadow Claw ability (look in images to know more) - Shadow Manipulation (still learning) - Darkness healing (still learning) shadow_claw_part2.png shadow_claw.png What_she_can_see_in_the_shadows.png Weakness - Light will weaken her greatly - Normal weapons are still able to cause pain (example: she gets shot by a normal gun with normal bullets, the bullets just go though her with no wounds but she will still respond in pain as if she got shot.) - Magical objects or objects that are infuse with magic will effect her and will hurt her greatly (light magic infused weapons cause most damage with a lingering damaging effect. While dark magic infused weapons will have the same effect as if it is a normal weapon with a side effect of healing her) - Timid and doesn't like to fight - Still can die due to blood lost - Shadow Claw will not work on robots, low energy folks, or folks wearing armor (or very heavy clothing) Likes & Dislikes Likes: - Hanging out with her family/friends - Making others smile - Sweets - Drawing - Head pats and hugs from friends Dislike: - Loud noises - Bright lights and heavy distortion effects - Angry yelling (especially at her) - Getting her doll form wet - bright places without her doll form on. Trivia *Oogie has rejected many offers of adoption. (She's not comfortable with it, as she already sees everyone as a family member.) *Her favorite holiday is Halloween. *She usually keeps an eye out on anyone who was having 'too much' to drink. (Much to Lamango's relief, she watches over Zentreya when he can't.) *She actually possesses small fangs. It's unknown if these are from the Shadow part of her, or the doll. *She is usually around Kuri and Kirby, chilling with them. *She is very cute. *Is starting to be known as the group's therapist with The Grape Gardens due to her ability to say the right stuff to help her friends out with mental issues. *Oogie is well versed in all things creepy and toonish. *Oogie is called "Alice" by Chesshire and CWB06230. Gallery monster oogie shadow model pose smaller image.png|Oogie in her Shadow form monster oogie model pose smaller image.png|Oogie in her normal look Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/oogiesgirl207 * Twitter: https://twitter.com/oogiesgirl207 * Google Document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bwzzjti_3jnoEzSERXAf_113ksl1CuO53l0z1-D1g5c/edit# for a more up to date happening of Oogie. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Species: Null